


Don't Panic

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you not to panic, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #502 "panic"

“ _Hey, Abs_ ,” said McGee, after her first seven calls had gone straight to voicemail. “ _I need you not to panic, okay_?”

“Not panic?” she repeated. “I’ve been calling for the last hour, McGee, what was I supposed to think?”

“ _Don’t panic. Because I’m okay._ ”

“Okay…” Abby said, hesitantly.

“ _I was shot – but it was just a graze, and I’m okay! I’m in the car on the way back, and Bishop is driving._ ”

“ _Hi, Abby_!” added Bishop’s voice. “ _He really is okay._ ”

“ _Abs_?” asked McGee.

“I’m not panicking,” she said, smiling. “I’ll be gentle with my hugs when you get here.”

THE END


End file.
